In general, an electric potential therapy appliance artificially forms a vibrant electric field to optimize the state of a human body, and makes the high-voltage potential difference to be indirectly applied to the human body. In other, the potential therapy appliance electrically induces anions necessary for a human body through electrostatic therapy to form a thick anion layer when the human body makes contact with an electric potential plate. Through the action of the thick anion layer, the blood of the human body can be prevented from being acidified by effectively using minerals existing in the blood and the blood can be maintained in an alkalescence state, so that the disease can be prevented and the resistance to the disease can be enhanced.
In other words, the electric potential therapy appliance forms the thick anion layer around the human body using the high-voltage potential difference to activate a cell function, ionizes the inner part of the human body to increase an amount of waste discharged from the human body, and accelerates the metabolic function of the human body. In addition, the electric potential therapy appliance changes the acidified blood to ideal alkalescence blood to improve the human body so that the human body has a strong constitution with resistance to diseases, removes cholesterol from an artery wall while enlarging a peripheral blood vessel to smoothly circulate blood, thereby preventing a chronic disease, such as hypertension and diabetes, and adjusts the automatic nervous system to improve the regulation of an endocrine function.
The electric potential therapy appliance mainly employs a high voltage transformer to generate high voltage in order to artificially form a vibrant electric field.
Electric potential therapy apparatuses according to the related arts are disclosed in Korea Utility Model Registration No. 20-0236007 (issued on Oct. 8, 2001, related art 1), Korea Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0035868 (published on Apr. 7, 2010, related art 2) and Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0043757 (published on May 4, 2012, related art 3).
According to the related art 1, high voltage is generated using a transformer, and differentially output from a potential generator, and strong, middle or weak voltage is applied to a pain part using the differentially output voltage by an electronic acupuncture.
In addition, according to the related art 2, when several electric potential therapy apparatuses are installed, the electric potential therapy apparatuses are maintained in-phase, thereby preventing a danger such as the high-voltage electric shock.
Further, the related art 3 provides an electric potential therapy apparatus having a simplified structure and prevented from being deteriorated.
However, according to the relate arts, although high voltage for the electric potential therapy can be generated, the high electric potential current cannot be selectively regulated according to the therapy part of a user.
In other words, despite the possibility that the quantity of high electric potential current can be adjusted according to the state of the therapy part of the user to produce the optimal therapy effect, the adjustment of the high electric potential current appropriate to the state of the therapy part is difficult according to the above related arts, so that the optimal therapy effect may not be produced.